What A Sight
by KeepYourDistance
Summary: Eli, wanting Clare realizes he should make his move before it's too late. But what happens when his girlfriend or hoe as he calls it, get's in the way?  ElixClare, ElixMarisol, ClarexFiona, ElixFiona.


Um. Well.. This is my first fanfiction, yeah. I have always loved writng, and I do Degrassi Roleplay, so I decided to try this! Please no mean comments. :/

Eli and Clare will be out of character, beware.

Rated M for a reason. Well, not at the moment. Maybe in the second or third chapter. It's a three shot.

It's in Eli's POV, too.

_**Ev erything's Changing**_

With a soft sigh, I drifted into a deep slumber, with a certain blue eyed girl on my mind. Clare Edwards. The name altogether, was..beautiful to me. But herself, was beyond beauty. Too bad I couldn't have her. I'd treat, her like a princess. But she doesn't really like princesses, so I'll treat her..like how a woman should be treated? That sounded stupid. Well, these thoughts were going to disturb my sleep for sure. I sat up, and ran my long fingers through my soft bark brown hair. It used to be black, in junior year but..things change. Clare changed too. She went from the shy, innocent, christian girl to the fearless, reckless, individual. I didn't mind it, but it bothered me that she wasn't the..same. Now when I looked into the eyes of my best friend, I saw that her pupils would be dialated, as in she was stoned 24/7 now. That didn't make me very happy, but it wasn't my choice. Me and her, well we've been friends as long as I can remember. She was my first girlfriend, too. But since it was in kindergarten, I'm not sure if it counts. I wish, I could tell Clare how much I love her. How much I yearn to have her soft, skin on mine. To kiss those lips, to give me satisfication. But, I'm pretty sure my girlfriend wouldn't enjoy that. Marisol Lewis. She was a pretty cheerleader, and she listened when I needed to talk. She was the **perfect** girlfriend to be honest. But she was no Clare.. I've dated many girls, actually. But no one could ever fill the whole that Clare should. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. I cry a lot now. Not just because of Clare, though. My parents, I love them..but they just don't love me anymore. It's complicated. I groaned, and pulled myself out of bed, and glanced around for my cell it, I scrolled down for Clare's number. Hopefully she would be awake. I pressed the call button, and waiting silently as it rang. "_**Hello?**_" Her soft voice, sounded tired. "Clare.. Hey." I wasn't really sure what to say, so 'Hey' didn't sound to bad. It was about four seconds before a reply, and I sort of felt nervous. _**"Eli! Hey.. We never talk anymore, so I'm a little surprised your ringing me. Well.. I'm with Declan right now so I'll call you later? Hehe.." **_My heart dropped, as the words left her lips. Declan? A giggle? They were probably fooling around or something. But in a way, I couldn't bring myself to think that. I pressed end and threw the phone on my bed. I began to think. Declan? Coyne? Why? I could be so much better to her than him. Sometimes, I think all he cares about it money, money, and sex. I wouldn't be surprised if I was right. I grabbed my cell again, and scrolled down to Marisol's number, and called her. I wasn't impatient, but I'd be mad if she didn't answer. "_**Hey baby!"**_ She greeted me with. This sickened me. I still cant believe I'm dating her. I sighed. "Come over? I need some.. _company." _ And it was true. I needed company. I needed..to feel. Marisol, was good at making me feel. I smirked, when she said okay, and I closed my phone and sat on the bed, waiting for her arrival.

::

She showed up about, twenty minutes later, and ofcourse she came through my window. I looked her petite body up and down, and made my way over to her. She was pretty, but not beautiful. But she gave me what I needed, whenever I needed it. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, and kissed her dark neck, softly. Her neck, like mine.. was the weak spot. I heard a soft sigh escape from her lips, and I grinned. I didn't think she'd be enjoying this so soon. I decided to take it a little further, and I let my tongue poke trhough my lips, and lick that certain spot on her neck. Then my teeth came into play. Not lightly either. I'm not sure if she was moaning, or whimpering in pain. My grip on her became more aggressive and I bit harder, pushing her against the wall. "Eli!" she moaned, or whimpered. I usually would stop if she was in pain, but not right now. I lifted her tiny little skirt up, and brushed my fingers against her panties. She was wet, and she couldn't deny that. I curled my fingers around the garmet, and pulled them down. I led my rough hand, on her inner thigh, and reached her drenched pussy. Smirking, I rubbed my middle finger against her clit, then started to pump two fingers inside of her irratically. She was so god damn tight, that I couldn't wait to be the one inside her. I pulled my fingers, out and licked her juices off, slowly. Then I pulled my pajama pants, down along with my boxers, and without warning I thrust into her. She groaned, while I smirked, and I started to move my hips faster, eager for release. Her eyes were closed, but mine stayed open. As I looked at her, I started to picture her body as clare's. Now, I was close to crying. I couldn't let that happen. I thrusted harder, and faster, and gripped her hips with my hands, and a hurtful rate. I groaned, as I released, and I saw her drop to the floor, whimpering. Was she crying? I really didn't care at the moment, though. She looked up at me, with those brown eyes, so I gave her a soft smile. "Eli! How could you? You stupid fucking idiot!" She yelled. I was surprised. What the fuck is her problem. I looked at her with a confused look, and she stood up, her hands on her bare hips. "You forgot a fucking condom! I'm NOT on birth control!" Oh shit.


End file.
